Descendants Revisited
by RookieMistake
Summary: What if there had been a fifth VK when they were brought to Auradon? This is the story of Drake Facilier and his four friends as they try to navigate high school and learn to be good. [Fan VK AU][Written by prompt]
1. Rotten to the Core

Ben looked himself over in the mirror, brushing his honey-blonde hair out of his hazel green eyes. The suit for his coronation was coming along better than he had expected. He let out a silent sigh. Coronation. In less than a month, he would be crowned king of the United States of Auradon, taking the mantle from his father, the first king.

"Don't move!" The royal tailor hissed for the third time that day. Ben was a fidgety king-to-be. The door to the room they were in walked woman in a yellow sundress, her golden-blonde curls pinned close to her head and her arm interlocked with that of a broad shouldered stately gentleman in glasses.

"I can't believe you're going to be king soon," Adam said to his son.

"He is turning sixteen!" Belle said with delight.

"I know. It's far too young. I didn't make a good decision until I was...42," Adam said with a smile.

Belle scoffed, giving her husband a light shove. "You decided to marry me at 28."

"Well..."

"I know what I want my first royal decree to be!" Ben said quickly, to keep his parents from bickering more.

"Honey, that's great! What is it?" Belle asked.

"I want to give a chance to the children on the Isle of the Lost. Let them live here, in Auradon," Ben said.

"The Isle of the Lost? Ben, those children are-" His father gasped. Seeing the look on the king's face, the royal tailor decided to bow out of the room silently, not wanting to draw attention, or ire, onto himself.

"The children of villains, I know. We start out with just a few, those who most need it. I know who I want to bring."

"Who are their parents?" Belle asked quietly, afraid of what her son might say.

"Cruella De Vil, Jafar, the Evil Queen, Dr. Facilier, and..." Ben paused, "Maleficent."

"Maleficent!" Adam demanded. "She is the most evil of-"

"I know!" Ben sighed. "But they are not their parents."

Belle put her hand on her husband's arm. "I gave you a second chance."

The king sighed, looking between his wife and his son. Both stared at him with resolution, and he could see so much of his wife in his son's face. There would be no dissuading either of them.

"This isn't going to be easy," Adam said with finality. He offered his arm to his wife who took it. Together, they walked from the room, leaving Ben alone. He walked to the window, looking out. Across the bay that surrounded Auradon, he could see the Isle of the Lost, dark storm clouds trapped within the magical barrier that kept the Isle's inhabitants away from the rest of Auradon.

He reached down for his ring. His fingers traced the familiar ridges of his father's beastial face, and Ben let out a sigh. "No, it's not..."

The Isle of the Lost was a dingy slum, cut off from the rest of Auradon, though its inhabitants could look passed the barrier and across the bay at the glittering utopia of Auradon. Those unfortunate enough to be trapped on the Isle had to scrounge what they could, steal what they couldn't, and do whatever it took to survive.

For some, it was easier than others. The sun had just barely reached its peak in the sky when there was a commotion in the business district of the isle.

"Stop him!" A shopkeeper yelled as a long haired youth in a red sleeveless leather vest ran from his stall. A loaf of bread was tucked under the thief's arm. But everyone in the district knew it was useless. Jay and his father, Jafar, were known across the Isle for stealing from you and then selling back your stolen goods at twice what they were really worth.

No one dared challenge Jay, whose muscles and speed made him a force to be reckoned with. No, instead they let him dash through the alleys between the grimy brick buildings. All the better for him, because he really didn't want anyone following him to his hideout.

Jay dropped onto his hip, stretching his legs out as he slid across the dirty street. It was wet from the rain the night before, and carried him directly down a sewer drain. He landed boots first in the muck at the bottom, but the rest of the way through the pipes were clear.

Music filled the air, soft jazz notes coming from deeper in the sewers. Jay smirked softly to himself and made his way to the hideout, the entrance behind a long removed sewer-grate.

Inside, he found his four best friends. Evie was curled up in her arm chair, her nose buried in a book. She absentmindedly twirled a strand of blue hair between her fingers as she read. Next to her sat the stack of books she'd already finished that morning, towering as tall as the arm of her chair.

In the corner sat Mal, her purple hair plastered to her forehead with sweat. She was concentrating on her latest sketch, one pencil in her fingers and another clenched between her plump lips. Jay had never seen inside the sketchbook she carried, the cover embossed with the same entwined dragon design Evie had stitched to her favorite purple leather jacket.

Carlos sat at the table in the center of the room, various bits and bobbles to his latest gizmo scattered around him. His white hair stuck out in every direction, contrasting with the black half of his outfit, but matching with the white half.

On one of the beds was Jay's last friend, Drake. The Cajun sat on the bed, slowly blowing notes out of his trumpet, adding to the ambiance of the room. He looked up at Jay, the brim of his hat covering his violet eyes. He grinned his toothy grin. "You're back."

Jay held up the loaf of bread. "And I brought a snack."

Everyone looked up and smiled at Jay. He set the bread on the table, accidentally knocking some crumbs onto Carlos's gears. "Hey, watch it!" He yelled.

Jay ignored him, tearing the bread into pieces and passing them around to his gathered friends.

"Maaaaaaaal!" A nasally voice rang out through the sewers, and probably over the whole Isle. Everyone looked to their purple haired friend. She sighed and put the bread down. Mal walked out of the hideout, her friends in tow. At the manhole cover they used to get out, waited a woman in a black robe. Her purple sleeves flared to the ground and her head was adorned with a horned headdress.

"Hello, Mother," Mal sighed. Maleficent clicked her tongue.

"Mal, darling. I'm disappointed in you. Skulking about? When I was your age, I was cursing-"

"Entire kingdoms. I know. You've told me," Mal said. She rolled her eyes when her mother looked away.

"The evil is in the details, girl. You need to start thinking bigger! Like world domination!"

"World domination?" Mal asked.

"Yes! Oh! There's news. I was getting to that. You five," Maleficent gestured to her daughter and her four friends, "are going to Auradon!" She strode off.

"What?!" They demanded in unison, following her.

"There's no way we're going to a boarding school full of pretty pink princesses," Mal said, disdain coloring her tone.

"And perfect princes!" Evie interjected.

"Not helping!" Mal snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry but I don't do uniforms," Jay said, flexing his muscles.

Carlos looked nervous. "I heard there are dogs in Auradon. I don't do dogs."

"I'm with them," Drake sighed, "this sounds like a terrible idea."

The group came to a dingy high rise, one of the largest buildings on the Isle. Of course, Maleficent would settle for no less. She was the Mistress of All Evil, after all. Through the large windows on the upper floor, Mal's friends could see their own parents, shadows of their former villainous selves.

Maleficent lead them up through the building to the apartment she and Mal lived in. The most dominating thing in the space was Maleficent's throne, set before a window made of various panes of green glass. She swept herself into the seat. "You're going, and that's that. You know why? Fairy Godmother is there, and where she is, her wand is. You steal the wand, you break us free, we take over."

Mal gave her mother a sidelong glance. "And what's in it for us?"

"Matching thrones, matching crowns, all the power you could-"

"I meant, us." She gestured to her friends, the few she had on the Isle. In a world populated entirely by the world's most unsavory, it was hard to find people you could trust.

"Well, if you don't, you're grounded for life," Maleficent cackled gleefully. Mal's green eyes stared into her own, and for a moment a hush settled over the apartment. Finally, Mal's gaze broke.

"Okay, we'll go."

"Evie, come here!" A woman in a blue robe snapped, trying to adjust the crown on her head in a small handheld mirror. "Help Mommy."

Evie walked over to her mother with a sigh and fixed the crown on her head. The Evil Queen motioned for her daughter to sit in the chair across from her. She checked Evie's face thoroughly, brushing a lock of blue hair back behind her ear.

"You just focus on getting yourself a prince with a big castle and lots of money." The Evil Queen wiggled a finger in her daughter's face. She picked up a blush brush and touched up her daughter's cheeks.

Evie nodded. A chance to regain her mother's former glory, and live in a castle like a princess of her standing was supposed to...that's what this trip to Auradon really meant. Maleficent could blather on about the wand all she wanted, but wealth and power were what really mattered.

"Well, Carlos isn't going," A woman with hair half black, half white declared. Her clothes looked top of the line, white and black designs all over them. They had gone out of style in Auradon proper, but here on the Isle, where people wore whatever scraps they could, she was queen of fashion. "I need someone to try on my designs and fetch my cigarettes. Plus, there's dogs."

Carlos gulped. His mother had told him about dogs, vicious creatures that were ready to turn on you at a moment's notice. He'd seen pictures in some of Evie's books, and they looked like the sort of thing he'd want to avoid.

"Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock my shop," Jafar said, readjusting his turban. He looked at his son, who could see his reflection in the polished ruby that always sat in the forefront of his father's headwear. Jay started to remove the various items he had stolen all around the Isle, piling them in front of his father's widening eyes. Jafar whooped with glee.

Only Drake's father, Dr. Facilier had not objected. The shadow man stepped into the light, showing off his half skeletal form, from years spent in the voodoo underworld paying his debt to shadow spirits. He grinned in his twisted way and pulled his son close. A flesh hand rested on Drake's right shoulder, a skeletal hand on his left. "I think it's a wonderful idea," he drawled in his Cajun tone.

Drake turned to look at his father, staring from his empty eye socket to the skeleton on his top hat. "You do?"

"Absolutely. A chance to break out of here. Horn-head isn't totally barking mad."

"Barking! Ha!" Cruella squealed.

"Shut up! Skeleton-man has a point. This is our chance! We can finally take revenge!" Maleficent looked at each villain in turn. "Revenge on those stupid mutts, or Aladdin and his genie, or Snow White and her seven munchkins, or Tiana and that frog freak of hers." Every villain nodded their agreement, seeing the light of Maleficent's plans. Plans which rested on a quintet of teenagers.

"Give her the mirror." Maleficent nudged the Evil Queen, gesturing towards Evie. The queen reached into her trumpet sleeve and produced a small, cracked mirror. She handed it to Evie, who turned it over in her hands. The back was gilded and ornate, a face carved into it.

"This is your magic mirror?" She asked skeptically.

"It's not what it used to be, but it'll show you things. All you have to do is ask. It won't work here of course, but there..."

"Like the wand!" Maleficent cackled. Both Evie and the Evil Queen rolled their eyes. Dr. Facilier reached into his vest, his fingers drumming around in his skeletal ribcage. He pulled out a small mask-like amulet, passing it to Drake. He turned it over, seeing nothing spectacular about it.

"It's a charm, boy. It'll grant the wearer good luck when filled with someone's blood, but be careful. Magic comes at a price." He curled Drake's fingers around it, who fought a shiver against his father's cold bones. He looked up and nodded to Dr. Facilier.

"Mal, you'll need this." Maleficent, not to be outdone, pulled a painting from the wall, revealing a hole in the plaster. She reached in, pulling out a small leather bound book, a golden dragon on the front. "It's gonna have everything you need to get the wand."

Mal took the book with pursed lips. A horn downstairs sounded, letting all ten people in the apartment know that the ride to Auradon was here.

Down in the streets, the sleek black limo, shinier than anything on the Isle, had brought a crowd of onlookers. What was a car carrying the symbol of King Adam, a golden beast face on a blue field, doing in a place like the Isle. They had all been but forgotten by the people of Auradon.

Two men, totally identical down to their slate grey suits, stepped out of the front seat. Having packed their things in various carpet bags, steamer trunks, and a trash bag or two, the five villain kids loaded their entire lives into the spacious trunk of the limo.

One of the suited men opened the back door, allowing them into the spacious back seat that wrapped around the side of the middle of the limo. The other side was dominated by a minibar covered in every kind of sweet and treat the kids could imagine, and several they couldn't.

As the limo pulled away, parting the crowd like the sea, Mal caught eyes with her mother, who gave her nothing but a knowing wink. She sighed and settled back into the seat, looking at her four compatriots.

"Mal, you're frowning. Stop, it'll give you wrinkles." Evie said, pulling out a makeup kit. She started to touch up her friend's looks before Mal waved a hand in front of her face.

"I'm scheming."

"Aren't you always?" Drake arched an eyebrow, sliding away from a quarrelling Jay and Carlos, who were fighting over a chocolate peanut butter cup, despite the pile of them on the minibar. On the Isle, if someone else had it, that meant you didn't, and so the first response was to steal.

Evie glanced out in front of the downed divider between their seat and the front seat where the goons are. They had made it to the outer reaches of the Isle, the blown out bridge mere feet in front of them. "Look!" She screamed.

All four kids began to panic. It was a trap. The people in Auradon had sent the car to kill them, to start eradicating the stain that was the Isle of the Lost. But instead of diving head first into the bay, a golden, glittering bridge formed in front of the car. They crossed the bay with ease, more sun flooding into the car.

"Welcome to Auradon..." Mal sighed, looking out the window. This was going to be a long day.


	2. Evil Like Me

The whole front lawn of Auradon Prep was covered in students. The whole school knew of King Ben's proclamation, and while most of them were apprehensive about the five new students that would be joining them, a few were genuinely excited. Regardless of how they felt, every student was eager to see what the kids from the Isle would look like. Auradon was pristine, the lawns perfectly manicured, and the castle that housed the high school looked like it had been built the day before.

Everyone waved handmade Welcome signs, waiting for the limo to show up. Right outside the front doors of the school, in front of a bronzed statue of King Adam, stood King Ben with a woman in a powder blue two piece suit and a girl in a pink floral patterned sundress. The girl took Ben's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

Ben turned to her and offered a slight, but little uneasy smile. He couldn't doubt himself. He wasn't even king yet, and this had to go well, or the whole of his reign would be stained with the fact that he was the fool king who thought bringing those from the Isle to Auradon was a good idea. But...his mom believed in him. That was enough, right? She was an excellent judge of character, after all.

Finally, the limo carrying two official Auradon bannerets came into view, making its way down the castle's sprawling driveway. The groups of students all over the front lawn waved into the tinted windows of the limo. To the future royals attending Auradon Prep, the limo was something of a present. They couldn't wait to open it up and see what was inside, but once the novelty wore off, they would toss their shiny new toy aside and pretend like it was garbage.

The limo came to a stop with its back door right before Ben and his two companions. The full marching band off to the side of the statue started to play the school's anthem. The notes floated through the air. One of the suited men stepped out of the limo and walked around to open the door for the kids from the Isle.

Carlos, who had been leaning against the window to look out at all the green, something that wasn't abundant on the Isle of the Lost, came tumbling out of the backseat. He landed with a thud, dust from the ground coating the two-toned fur collar of his similarly split leather jacket. He rolled a little before laying flat on his back. "Ow..."

Jay was next out, simply stepping over his friend and standing off to the side. He crossed his arms, his muscles flexing. He glanced around at all the girls in sight and allowed himself a soft half-smile. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all.

Evie came next, again stepping over Carlos. Her eyes were glued to the castle, taking in every curve and swope of its impressive architecture. One day, she promised herself, she would have something like that...except bigger and grander.

Mal and Drake were the last ones out of the limo, and Drake was the only one to offer Carlos his hand. He pulled the white-haired boy to his feet and then tipped his hat down to shield his eyes from the blinding sun. The skies were rarely this clear on the isle. Ben raised a hand and the band stopped playing.

Jay looked over at the people greeting them and caught sight of the girl. He smiled, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He tried for a smouldering look while he walked over to them. "Well hello there. The name's Jay, son of Jafar. Who are you?" He asked, subtling flexing the muscles in his arms.

The woman, clued into how uncomfortable the girl was, interrupted. "Hello! Welcome to Auradon Prep! I'm Fairy Godmother, Headmistress."

All the kids from the Isle turned to look at her. Fairy Godmother...with the wand. Mal was the first to speak up, voicing what they were all thinking. "Fairy Godmother? With the wand, and the bibbity bobbity boo, and the...wand. Gosh, Cinderella must've felt like a princess."

Drake elbowed her in the side. Super subtle, Mal. Fairy Godmother laughed and nodded, not a a dark hair moving in her meticulously shaped bun. "Well, she ended up being a princess! But I don't do that sort of thing anymore. Now I'm all about education. It's the future of this kingdom!"

"Riiiiight." Mal said, rolling her eyes. Ben stepped forward. It was now or never. He had to face his decision head on.

"I'm glad to finally meet you all. I'm Ben-"

" _Prince_ Ben. Soon to be _king,_ " the girl said pointedly, resting a hand on his arm.

"You had me at Prince!" Evie pushed past her friends to curtsey in front of Ben. "Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen, which...you know, makes me a princess."

"Your mother has no royal standing here..." The girl took too much delight in watching Evie's smile fall. "And neither do you!"

Ben shot her a look, and she took a step back. "This is Audrey, everyone."

" _Princess_ Audrey. His girlfriend." She said pointedly, glaring at Evie. The blue haired girl shrank back.

Ben stepped forward to shake everyone's hands. "You two must be...Carlos and Drake."

The two looked at each other. "Actually, he's Carlos, and I'm Drake," the Cajun boy clarified.

When Ben shook his hand, he lingered just a moment, looking into Drake's eyes. Finally, he pulled away. Mal wouldn't let him anywhere near her, instead offering him an icy glare. He stepped back.

"Ben and Audrey will show you around, and I will see you tomorrow! Remember, the doors of learning are never shut, but library hours are from seven to nine, and as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfew..." Fairy Godmother said with a little shrug. She walked off back into the castle, most of the students following her. The gave the new kids a wide berth, not wanting to get too close in case something...evil happened.

Ben watched her go before turning back to his new classmates. "This is...historic, and I'm glad you're all here. Today will go down in history as the beginning of a mending between our two peoples."

"And as the day you showed five peoples where the bathrooms are." Mal said, her arms folded.

"Too much?" Ben blushed. Audrey looked between him and Mal, her eyes looking over the purple haired girl. There was something about her.

"Maybe a little bit." Drake arches an eyebrow. "So, does school happen out here, or are we gonna go inside."

Ben looked a little startled. "Right...this way." He lead them through the front garden. As Mal walked by, Audrey grabbed her.

"I know you! You're the daughter of Maleficent!"

"Heh...guilty as charged," Mal said with her usual sarcastic charm. Her friends defensively closed ranks behind her.

"You know, I totally don't blame you for putting my mom and grandparents to sleep for a hundred years or anything."

Mal pursed her lips. "And I totally don't blame your grandparents for inviting everyone but my mom to their stupid little party," she said in a tone mocking Audrey's sickly sweet cheer.

Ben cleared his throat and walked farther towards the castle, passed the statue of his father. Ben paused and clapped his hands. The regal statue of his father quickly morphed into a snarling beast, the monster his father used to be.

Carlos screamed and jumped back, earning a laugh from Ben. "My father wanted his statue to transform, to remind us that anything is possible and that looks aren't everything." He locked eyes with Drake for a second.

"Does he shed much?" Drake asked with a toothy grin, something he shared with his father.

"Mom won't let him on the furniture," Ben shot back, earning him another icy glare from Audrey, who already wasn't enthused about her new classmates.

The seven of them walked inside, stopping in Auradon Prep's spacious opening hall. In front of them was a grand white stone fireplace, unlit in the warmth of the midday. To either side were ornate wooden staircases that lead up to the next floor, connected over the fireplace by a balcony.

"So...do you guys have magic here?" Mal asked, thinking of her spellbook, Drake's charm, and Evie's mirror, not to mention Fairy Godmother's wand.

"Yes, but most of us don't use it...just normal mortals here," Ben said with a laugh.

"Except we're future kings and queens!" Audrey smiled that sugary fake smile.

A boy in a band uniform and a clipboard walked by, and Ben grabbed his arm. "Doug! Just the guy I was looking for. Guys, Doug is gonna help you find your dorms and classes. Audrey and I will see you later." He led his girlfriend out of the room, wanting her away from the kids from the Isle.

"Oh..uh, hi. I'm Doug. Son of Dopey. As in, Dopey, Grumpy, Doc, Bashful, Sleepy-" He introduced himself, pushing his glasses up with a finger. He looked up at them, his eyes catching Evie's and he trailed off.

"Evie, Daughter of the Evil Queen." She curtsied to him. Doug licked his lips, staring for a second. He quickly cleared his throat and gathered himself.

"Right, classes. So I've already filled in the basics, you know...history, English, basic chivalry...and uh...Remedial Goodness 101."

Mal arched an eyebrow. "Let me guess. New class?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Right. Guys, let's go find our dorms." She snapped and all five of them started to ascend the left staircase, eager to see more of the castle. Doug cleared his throat and pointed towards the right wing of the castle.

"Actually, your dorms are that way..."

Mal and Evie stared at the dorm room. The curtains and bedspreads on the four posters were both made of the same pink floral patterns. The windows stretched from floor to ceiling and took up the majority of two of the room's four walls. The wood paneling matched that of the rest of the castle, and the whole place had a warm, homey kind of feeling.

"This is..." Evie breathed in excitement.

"Disgusting," Mal finished. For the second time in an hour, Evie's face fell.

"Right. It's totally horrible," Evie said. Mal walked into the room and pulled the curtains, closing the room off to most of the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Once the curtains were closed, Mal looked around the room. In addition to the two beds, there was a fireplace inset in one wall, a mini replica of the one downstairs. There was a table in the center of the room, and a desk off to the side near the fireplace. Just above it was a flat screen tv. Of course, Auradon would have all the amenities that the Isle never would.

Mal let herself fall onto one of the beds, and almost felt as though she was sinking into a cloud. Though she planned on stealing the wand that night after lights out and everyone else was in bed, she wouldn't let her mother and the other villains go until morning, just so she could get one amazing night's sleep on this bed.

Across the hall, the boys found a dorm almost identical aside from a third bed and curtains and bedclothes made of a dark blue and green plaid. Of course, Carlos went immediately to the game system connected to the TV. He'd heard of them, but things like this never made it to the Isle, s he'd never seen one in real life before.

Drake sat on the bed his bags were next to. Thank god those goons from the limo had brought their stuff into the castle. His muscles were cramped from being in that limo for several hours, crammed in there with his four best friends. He stretched his leg and grabbed his horn, his most prized possession. He played a few soft notes of jazz.

The door opened and the girls walked in. "Okay, we have to talk," Mal said.

Jay, who had been looking through all the things he'd pickpocketed since they'd gotten there, looked up. "Talk about what?"

"Getting the wand!" Mal snapped. Everyone looked at her. "That's why we're here, or did you guys forget that? We're here to get the wand and go back home! This isn't our place. These people hate us just because of who our parents are...and this is our one chance to prove to them that we're just as evil as they are!"

A quiet settled over the villain kids. All their lives, they'd been disappointments to their parents, and no amount of petty thievery, vandalism or general disruption would prove otherwise in the eyes of the villains.

"So let's do this...because we're rotten..." Mal prompted her friends.

"To the core." They said in unison.

"But how are we even gonna find the wand?" Jay asked.

"Evie could use her mirror." Mal looked pointedly at her friend.

Evie got out the handheld glass, looking at it. "Mirror mirror...in my hand..." She paused and looked around. "Where does Fairy Godmother's wand...stand?"

The mirror apparently accepted the couplet, because it showed her an image of Fairy Godmother's wand.

"Great, but where is that?" Mal arched an eyebrow.

"Magic mirror, not so close," Evie mumbled to the glass. It zoomed out to show a picture of the earth, earning an exasperated sigh from both girls. Carlos, who had left his game, opened a laptop on the table and typed a couple of things into it.

"So we could waste our night trying to use that thing, or we could go get the wand. It's in a museum two-point-three miles from here," Carlos said, turning his screen to show his friends.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get the wand and blow this candy colored popsicle stand," Drake declared triumphantly.

The five villain kids geared up and snuck out of the castle under the cover of night. The halls were empty and quiet, perfect for slipping out unnoticed. It was a long trek to the museum, but all five of them made it.

"Evie, you should check your mirror," Mal said offhandedly as they looked up at the museum, which was also a castle. Was everything in Auradon a castle? It had signs advertising the wand, and a traveling exhibit known as the "Hall of Evil." Each kid shuddered to think about what they might find in there-the portrayals the people of Auradon would give to the parents they'd grown up with.

"Why, is my makeup smudged?" Evie asked, pulling out the mirror to check her face.

"Your eyeshadow, a little bit...but I was more thinking you check for guards."

"Oh, right...There's one security guard this way."

The four of them found a large set of wooden double doors, the top half of each adorned with a bunch of little windows. They looked through to find the guard monitoring the museum from a computer station. Between him and them was a spinning wheel.

"That's your mom's spinning wheel?" Drake asked Mal.

Mal had heard about it from her mother many times, often reliving her glory days of sending Sleeping Beauty into a coma-like sleep, but this was the first time she had ever seen it in person.

"Yeah, I guess it is..." Which gave Mal an idea. She pulled out the spellbook and looked through it. "Wheel and spindle made of wood, prick his finger, prick it good."

The guard got up and walked over to the spinning wheel, pressing his middle finger to the spindle and collapsing into a deep sleep.

Mal smiled triumphantly and tried the door, only to find it locked.

Jay stood up. "Stand back." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lock-picking kit. He used the tools to quickly open the lock, pushing the door open for them.

"Nice, dude!" Drake grinned. The five snuck into the museum, using the signs to find their way towards the wand. Unfortunately, this took them right passed the Hall of Evil.

The five kids came face to face with their five parents, each a wax statue showing the villain in his or her prime. Cruella before she lost her mind, chasing puppies. Jafar, no longer a shadow, a sorcerer in his prime. A younger and smaller Evil Queen, posed before her mirror. Dr. Facilier, full faced and menacing, offering a tarot card. And of course, Maleficent, leering down at them all menacingly.

"Woah..." Jay mumbled. These were the villains as they had been, before banishment to the Isle...before the children had been born. The villain kids knew their parents were bad news, but they had never really had a concept of just how bad until now.

"Let's go..." Evie mumbled, pulling Jay and Carlos away to continue looking for the wand. Drake and Mal stayed behind, their eyes transfixed on the statues of their parents.

"What, you gonna stand there and disrespect me, little man?" Drake could swear he heard his father say.

"W-what?"

"I bless you with that charm, which has magic here, and you're just gonna stand there and gawk? C'mon, boy. You know all magic got a price, and we ain't got time for you to stand there. Find your friends and get the wand!" Dr. Facilier hissed menacingly.

Meanwhile, Mal seemed to be having her own imagined conversation.

"This is your one chance to impress me, child. Don't you want to be evil like me?"

"Yes...we'll be mean and nasty and spiteful..." Mal mumbled, looking down.

"Spiteful. Ha! That's nice, dear. Think bigger. Mistress of the universe!" Maleficent sneered, her lips curling up in a grotesque smile.

"Guys, c'mon! We found it!" Evie said, tugging on the backs of each of their jackets. The move knocked them from their reveries. Drake and Mal cast one last look at their parents' effigies and turned and ran down the hall.

Evie lead them to a circular hole in the floor, filled with a soft blue light. She pointed down to the floor below, where the wand sat suspended in the column of light. Mal's eyes went wide with excitement. Their goal, just sitting there, waiting for them. "What are we waiting for, let's go!"

The five of them ran downstairs to the floor below, finding the column of light again in no time. But to Mal, it seemed to easy. Jay started to climb the railing separating the wand from them, and Mal stuck her hand out. "Jay, wait!"

But it was too late. He leapt, bouncing off the column of light. Sirens started to blare. Drake covered his ears. "A force field and an alarm? Isn't that a little excessive?!"

"C'mon, we've got to get out of here!" Mal yelled, rushing out of the exhibit. Her friends followed. Down the hall, they spotted the flashlight of the guard, awoken by the blaring sirens. They ducked into a white marble alcove and dashed out as soon as the guard had passed. They left the way they came, but Carlos paused at the command station, hearing a ringing phone.

He found the manual for the alarm system and shut it off, picking up the phone. "Hello? What? Oh, no, just a short circuit in the..L4 board...alright, you have a nice day." He hung up the phone and dashed out, the blaring stopped.

The guard returned to his station, looking through the footage. Nothing. What in Auradon was going on?

Down the street, the kids finally stopped when they could no longer see the museum to catch their breath. "Way to go, Jay!" Mal snapped. "Now we have to go to school tomorrow!"


	3. Good is the New Bad

"You find a crying baby. Do you A, curse it, B, lock it in a tower, or C, give it a bottle?" Fairy Godmother asked, looking around at the five villain kids. Seated at two tables in the middle of the library, they looked towards her standing in front of a large blackboard. On it were several multiple choice questions, each outlining several "villainous" options and one "good" option.

The six of them gathered in the library like this every Monday, Wednesday and Friday from one in the afternoon until two. Remedial Goodness 101. None of the kids were quick to volunteer an answer. Jay and Carlos were quietly bickering about something at one table, and at the other table, Mal was doodling, Evie was reviewing her notes, and Drake had quietly written down the answer in his notebook.

Finally, Evie raised her hand. Fairy Godmother pointed her yardstick at her. "Yes, Evie?"

"Uh...what was the second one again?"

Everyone in the room sighed. "Anyone else? Anyone at all? Mal?" Fairy Godmother asked.

Mal looked up, obviously unimpressed. "Give it a bottle."

Evie glanced over at Drake's notes, finding the same thing scratched six or seven times in the margins. She looked up at him but he just arched an eyebrow, almost daring her to say anything. Carlos turned to Mal. "How are you getting every question right?" He asked in awe.

"It's simple. Just choose the one that doesn't sound any fun." Mal said, a hit of annoyance in her voice, like that should've been the obvious answer. Realization dawned across her friends faces, all but Drake, who just leaned back and smiled.

"Okay, next question. You find a vial of poison. Do you A, Put it in the king's drink, B, turn it over to the proper authorities, or C, paint it on an apple."

Evie smiled softly to herself at that last one. Poison apples were a speciality of her mother's. After the feeling of nostalgia wore off, she examined the answers. _The one that doesn't sound like any fun._ Finally, her hand shot up, but Fairy Godmother's attention had been drawn to the other table, where Jay and Carlos were wrestling with each other to put the other's hand down.

Knowing she wouldn't be called on, Evie glanced over at Drake's notebook. She found the same answer she had picked scribbled all over in the margins, just like last time. Finally, Fairy Godmother called on Jay.

"B, turn it over to the proper authorities," he said with a triumphant grin.

"I was gonna say that," Carlos said with a pout.

"Yeah, well I said it first," Jay said. He grabbed his friend and pulled him into a noogie, driving his fingers down passed the white part of his friend's hair into the dark roots.

"You two should save that energy for Tourney try-outs tomorrow," Fairy Godmother said.

"Woah, I don't do _teams_ ," Jay said, looking up at her. She gave him a look that said she wasn't going to take no for an answer, and that Carlos was just as obligated to attend.

Before either could protest more, the doors to the library opened and in walked a rather plain looking girl. Her powder blue dress matched Fairy Godmother's suit, but the most she had in the way of style was a hot pink ribbon in her dreadfully unstyled brown hair.

"Come in, dear one." Fairy Godmother gestured to the girl. She walked down the aisle of tables towards Fairy Godmother, speeding up slightly as she walked between the tables the villain kids sat at.

"Student Council just needs you to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation, and the Authorities are here about the break in at the museum last week..."

All five villain kids tensed. Had they been caught trying to steal the wand? Were they done before they had even started?

Fairy Godmother rolled her eyes. "The security guard said he didn't find anything. I don't know why they're pressing on with this. There are more important things to worry about," she mumbled as she took the paperwork from the girl. The villain kids relaxed just in time for Fairy Godmother to look up at them. "You all remember my daughter, Jane?"

"Mom..." Jane hissed, not wanting attention brought to herself.

The villain kids waved non-chalantly, but when Jane walked back through the library when her mother was finished with paperwork, she still sped up walking passed them. Drake and Evie shared a look, which ended with both of them breaking into laughter.

The castle grew farther and farther away the more Carlos walked. The grass crunched softly beneath his boots, but he didn't care. He just needed to get away for a little bit. The thought of trying out for the Tourney team the next day sent him into nervous spasms, and what he was about to do was the only way he could think of to calm himself down.

He climbed into the bleachers on the far side of the Tourney field. He looked down in the grass, trying to make out the markings on the field in the moonlight. Carlos fished into his pocket and pulled out the thing he fought so hard to keep from his friends, a cigarette. He'd been addicted for a while, a horrible habit he'd picked up from his mother, but one he couldn't seem to quit, no matter how hard he tried.

He sighed as he lit the smoke and took a long drag. He puffed out into the cool night air, glad there was no one around to watch him. Until there was. Carlos could feel a pair of eyes on him, but looking around, he saw no one. He took another drag of the cigarette, telling himself it was just his nerves. He was making it all up.

Then he heard the growl. "What the...?" He jumped, looking around. Could it be a dog? So far he'd been lucky enough to not to run into the animals he so feared, but he was out here all alone, and he hadn't told Jay or Drake where he was going. The bushes behind the Tourney field rustled in a way that made it sound like whatever was behind them was huge.

Carlos backed away, but he knew that whatever it was was going to be faster and stronger than he was. Maybe they'd find his body in the morning, if there was anything to find. The creature stepped out into the pale moonlight, and Carlos couldn't help but think he'd seen it before. It had a bestial face with snarling jaws and twisted horns. The creature was covered in honey brown fur, looking dark in the soft moonlight.

"Nice beastie..." Carlos said, unaware of the green smoke snaking its way out of his mouth. The smoke hit the nose of the beast, and its eyes flashed green for just a moment before it sat on its haunches. Carlos tilted its head. Just a moment ago, it was snarling and drooling, like it wanted to eat him, and now...it seemed docile. And still, he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen the creature before.

Carlos looked back towards the castle and saw it. A banneret with the king's bestial face emblazoned on it. The same face he was now looking at, covered in flesh, fur and fangs. But that didn't make sense. This creature was...smaller, younger somehow. There was no way it could be the king...but maybe it was...

"Ben?" Carlos asked quietly.

The beast laid down on its stomach, stretching its arms out towards him. Carlos knelt, gently scratching behind Ben's ear. "Hey, buddy. I guess most people don't know about...this?" Carlos asked quietly.

The beast shook his head. Carlos sighed. "Of course not. We all have our secrets. Don't worry, this one is safe with me."

Together they rested until the sun came up and Ben had turned back into a human. Carlos stood with him, offering comfort to his new found friend. "Carlos, I'd appreciate it if you didn't..."

"Don't worry, Ben. If anyone understands that magic has consequences, it's us. Your secret is safe with me." Carlos gave him a little nod and started walking back to the castle.

Later that afternoon, the current Tourney team and all the hopefuls gathered on the field with the coach. The team was told to take their positions while the hopefuls put on their gear: a colored jersey in either royal blue or bright gold, a set of pads, a stick and a shield. Carlos looked down at the gear. "What am I supposed to do with any of this?"

The rules had never been explained to either him or Jay, but Jay seemed confident in his abilities. "Just try to stop Jay from getting it in the goal." Ben pointed at the net, always ready to help out. Carlos nodded, now feeling a little bit better about what he should be doing.

The coach blew his whistle and the tryouts started. Jay very quickly got control of the ball and started running down the field. Players from every direction tried to stop him, but he either dodged them, rolled over their backs or just straight up barreled through them. Soon he reached the stripped part of the field known as the Kill Zone, where a player manning a dragon shaped cannon shot red foam disks at him.

Jay managed to avoid every one of those as well. He made it to the far side of the Kill Zone, only to be met head on by a player. Jay shoved the guy off of him and sent him flying across the field. Now the only thing that stood between him and the goal...was Carlos. Seeing his friend barreling directly towards him, Carlos panicked and cowered behind his shield.

This gave Jay the opportunity he needed. He lept onto Carlos's shield and used it as a springboard. He launched into the air and now had the perfect angle to lob the ball over the goalie's head, directly into the net. Jay had scored!

He pulled off his helmet and began a victory dance. The coach blew his whistle and pointed at Jay. "You! What do you call that?" He demanded, pointing at all the downed players.

Jay rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He'd scored, hadn't he?

"Because I call it raw talent! You're on the team!" Jay looked bewildered as he and the rest of the team started to congregate around the coach. He pointed at Carlos with a sigh. "You..have you considered marching band?"

Carlos looked down in embarrassment. "I'll work with him, Coach," Ben volunteered.

The coach nodded. Ben clapped Carlos on the shoulder. "Meet me here after classes tomorrow, okay?"

In the building, Mal was looking for someone. A certain plain looking girl in a powder blue dress. And she had just found her. Mal followed Jane into the bathroom, watching as the smaller girl checked herself in the mirror. When she noticed Mal, she jumped.

"Hey...don't freak out. I just remember you from the library yesterday. You seemed like someone who might actually be my friend," Mal said with fake humility. She had enough friends and didn't need this mousey girl. "But you probably have all the friends you need."

"Actually, people like to look right passed me, but if I had hair like yours..." Jane stopped herself. She shouldn't be getting that close to a kid from the Isle. Mal arched an eyebrow.

"Well, after what your mom did for Cinderella, I'm sure doing you would be nothing."

"Mom doesn't do that sort of thing anymore...she says the real magic is in books and we should work on bettering ourselves inside instead of just outside."

"Well, I may have something..." Mal pulled out her spellbook, ignoring Jane's wide-eyed stare. She thumbed through it before finding what she wanted. "Beware, forswear, replace the old with new hair."

Before both of their eyes, Jane's plain bob became a perfectly styled curled hairdo, complementing her face almost perfectly. Jane looked at herself with a gasp. "Do my nose next!"

Mal's eyes went wide. "Uh...I'm not _that_ skilled in magic yet, but I'm sure if you could convince your mom..."

"If I can, you're so in!" Jane giggled before running out of the bathroom to show off her new hair. Mal smiled. Mission accomplished.

In her chemistry class, which she was taking independently of her friends, Evie had found her perfect prince. Blonde curls, a killer smile and bright blue eyes. Not to mention he was also on the Tourney team. She turned to Doug, who had helped change her schedule so she could take Advanced Chemistry. "Is he in line for a throne? Like... _anywhere_ in line?"

Doug rolled his eyes. "Chad Charming. Son of Cinderella and Prince Charming. Inherited all of his father's charm, but not a whole lot going on upstairs, if you know what I mean."

"Seems like plenty's going on to me," Evie said dreamily.

"Evie, this may all be review for you, but some of us are still learning. Care to come up to the board and tell us the atomic weight of silver?" The teacher, Mr. Deley, demanded. From the day she had first shown up in his class, he seemed hellbent on humiliating Evie.

"Probably not a lot. I mean, it's an atom," Evie joked, but Mr. Deley held out a piece of chalk to her. She stood up and walked to the board, snatching the chalk from Mr. Deley's hand.

"The atomic weight of silver, Mr. Deley, is 107.8682 atomic mass units. Any other questions?" She said with a venomous smile, handing the chalk back to him.

"I guess not. I forgot-"

"You forgot what? That you should never underestimate a villain? Don't forget again." She smiled and walked back to her seat, very aware of the stares she was getting from both Chad and Doug. It felt good not to be judged for being smart. In fact, humiliating Mr. Deley was the best she'd felt in a long time.

After classes, Carlos met Ben on the field like he was told to. Ben was waiting, holding something in his arms. It was a mass of tangled tawny fur, and as Carlos approached, he realized it was a dog. He stopped short, his eyes fixated on the killer in Ben's arms.

"Ben, what are you doing with that?" Carlos demanded.

"Carlos, this is Dude. The campus mutt. We've been trying for years to tame him, and no one can do it, but I think you can."

"Why do you think I can do it? That's a dog, Ben. Dogs are vicious killers."

"First, no they're not. Dude is harmless. He may chew up your slippers, but that's it. Second, the other night, you did something to me...brought my human mind to the forefront when my beast mind was supposed to be in control. You have magic, Carlos. I guess it was just...dormant on the Isle."

"Magic?"

"Yeah. Try calling for Dude."

"Dude, come here?" Carlos said, though nothing happened.

"A little more feeling," Ben offered.

"Dude. Come." Carlos said. The green smoke snaked out of his mouth again, toward the dog's nose. The dog breathed in the smoke and his eyes flashed green. He jumped from Ben's arms and trotted up to Carlos, sitting at his feet.

"Roll over?" Carlos asked, and Dude rolled over, exposing his belly to Carlos. Carlos knelt down and petted Dude's belly, finding he actually really enjoyed it.

"See? Things aren't all bad here in Auradon." Ben laughed. Carlos looked up at him.

"Ben? Thanks...for the second chance..."

Ben smiled softly. "And thank you for the second chance."

On the other side of the Tourney field, Chad and Evie were hanging out under the bleachers. Chad leaned against the metal frame of the bleachers. "So that was like...really smart, what you did in Chemistry."

Evie laughed and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "What? That? No, I just used this..." She pulled her magic mirror out of her heart-shaped purse. "I ask it questions and it shows me things."

Chad snatched it out of her hand. "So can it tell me where my phone is?"

Evie gingerly took it back. "Uh...no. It only works for me."

"Oh...Well, still, because you have that, you can get your homework done twice as fast, right?"

"I guess?" Evie looked confused.

"Great! Then you can do my homework on top of yours!" Chad looked excited.

"Uh...no." Evie crossed her arms. She would do almost anything for a prince, but she wouldn't be taken advantage of by some snob who saw her as nothing more than an easy A. Chad looked like he'd been slapped across the face and stalked off.

"You know you can do better than that, right?" Doug said, moving down the bleachers so he was sitting with his legs dangling in front of Evie.

"Are you stalking me?" She demanded.

"I guess I am. But I'm also fascinated in Fairy Godmother's wand."

"I don't-"

"I'm not passing judgement, but you guys weren't exactly subtle about it the first day you guys got here. But good news for you, and for me, she's using it in the coronation."

"Really?" Evie's eyes lit up.

"Yes. And the whole school gets to go...but um...if you'd like to go with me?"

"Are you asking me out?" Evie looked bemused.

"I-I think I am? I'm not totally sure what my mouth is doing."

Evie gave him a sly smile and walked away. Mal was going to flip when she heard what Evie had to tell her.

Back in the girls' dorm, the five VKs got together to unwind after a long day of classes and extracurriculars. Biding their time was starting to take its toll on each villain kid. The classes at Auradon were more involved than any of the classes on the Isle. The teachers back home very rarely even cared if you showed up to class-they often didn't themselves.

There was a knock on the door, and Carlos opened it. Standing outside was a girl in a dress that resembled a kimono, covered in pink cherry blossoms. "Can...we help you?"

She strode into the room, a full head and half taller than Carlos. Jay looked up and felt his heart do a backflip. He stood up, blocking her path with his signature half smile. "Hi, I'm Jay."

"And I'm here to see Mal." She pushed passed him. "Hi, I'm Lonnie, Mulan's daughter. I want you to do my hair."

Mal looked up from her sketch book, throwing Lonnie half a glance. Evie on the other hand, was quick to her feet. "Well, first, I think we should lose the bangs, maybe lay-"

"No, I want her to do it." Lonnie was insistant.

"And why would I do that?" Mal asked, finally putting her pencil down.

"I'll pay you fifty bucks?" Lonnie said, holding up her purse.

"Done!" Evie held her hand out for the money. Drake chuckled. Mal shot him a dirty look, but pulled out her book.

"Make it something cool," Lonnie said eagerly.

Mal rolled her eyes but thumbed through the book to the spell. "Beware, forswear, replace the old with _cool_ hair."

Much like Jane's the other day, Lonnie's hair grew in front of everyone's eyes. She looked at herself in the floor length mirror in the corner. Evie walked over, looking next to her.

"I look..." Lonnie started.

"I know." Evie clicked her tongue. "We'll start over. Chop it all off and start from scratch."

"Amazing!" Lonnie didn't seem to have heard Evie, who stepped back. "Mal, you're a miracle worker. All the girls at school are going to want you to do their hair for Coronation!"

"As long as they pay, we're in business." Evie ushered Lonnie out of the room, closing the door behind her. Mal shot her best friend a dirty look. "What?" Evie asked. "We need a source of income and it takes less than a minute. Plus, I found out that Fairy Godmother uses her wand during Ben's coronation. And we all get to go."

Before Mal could retort, there was another knock at the door, but when Mal opened it, ready to tell whatever girl wanted a make over off, she found Ben.

"H-hi. I just stopped by to check in on you guys. See if there was anything you guys needed. Evie? Carlos? Drake?" Ben asked, looking nervous like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't.

"No, we're fine." She slammed the door in Ben's face. Everyone looked at her, before she realized what she had just done. She opened the door again. Thankfully, Ben was still there, albeit a little dazed.

"Wait! Ben, is it true that we all get to go to Coronation?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah, the whole school goes."

"Is there any chance we could...sit in the front? You know, soak up all that _goodness?_ " Mal asked, looking eager.

"I-uh, I wish, but in the front, it's just me, my parents and uh...my girlfriend. You guys will be up in the balcony with the rest of the students."

"Right, thanks." Again, Mal slammed the door in his face. She looked at each of her friends in turn, a wicked smile painted on her face. "I think it's time dear sweet Ben got himself a new girlfriend."


	4. Did I Mention?

It was kind of an ingenious plan, actually. Mal had come up with the whole thing in a matter of minutes. They would brew a love potion, and feed it to King Ben. He'd fall in love with the first person he saw-Mal-and then she'd be next to him at the coronation. She could grab Fairy Godmother's wand, and they could be done with this whole thing.

That's why the five villain kids found themselves in the school kitchen after hours, baking cookies. Two books sat in front of Mal and Evie on a stainless steel work table, one a cookbook for the cookie recipe, one Mal's spellbook for the love spell recipe.

"Okay, all we need is a single human tear," Mal said.

"Easy, just get some onions." Drake said, looking through the pantry and grabbing the vegetable.

"No, that won't work. It has to come from genuine sadness," Mal glanced through the book.

"What's the difference?" Jay asked.

"Well, Jay, both tears have a unique chemical make up. An emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear." Evie said, almost automatically. Everyone looked at her. They were used to Evie knowing things, considering all the books she read, but they weren't used to her sharing the facts she learned. It didn't fit in with her beauty over everything else image that she and her mother worked so hard to establish.

"Why does it matter?" Carlos asked.

"Because this is the best love potion there is, so we're going to follow it exactly," Mal said.

The door opened. Everyone scrambled to cover up the spellbook and when Lonnie poked her head in, they all did their best to look nonchalant. Lonnie's eyes brightened when she saw them, and a smile spread across her face. "There you guys are! Mal, everyone is like foaming at the mouth for you to do their hair for coronation!"

She slipped into the kitchen, closing the door behind her. She glanced down at the dough they're making, and her smile grew. She dipped a finger in and brought the dough to her lips to taste it. Everyone freaked out, Mal even reaching for her, but it was too late. She'd swallowed the dough.

"Don't worry guys, I'm not gonna double dip." Lonnie laughed, though she looked a little embarrassed at how impulsive she'd been.

"Uh, how do you...feel?" Mal asked, while she and Evie stared at her. Jay, seeing an opportunity, rushed up and offered her his killer smile.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked in what he thought was his sultry voice.

"I'm good?" Lonnie looked confused.

"What do you think of the recipe? Think it's...missing anything?" Evie asked.

"Yeah. Chips."

"Chips?" Drake asked, thinking of the salty little crisps he'd tried in the cafeteria just that day.

"Chocolate chips. You know, the most important food group?" Lonnie said, going to the fridge and pulling out a bag. Everyone stared at her, still not totally comprehending what she was talking about. She opened the bag and added a little to the dough, taking the bowl from Mal so she could mix it.

"What? Didn't your guys' moms ever make you chocolate chip cookies? Like, when you fell down and scrapped your knee, and they were fresh out of the oven, and she poured you a nice cold glass of milk and kissed your knee and suddenly everything is going to be okay?" She glanced around, looking at five bewildered stares from kids who couldn't imagine such kindness. "What?"

"It's...different where we're from," Drake said with a sigh.

"I know...I just thought...you know, even a villain would..." When no one offered her affirmation, Lonnie started to tear up. Without her noticing, a tear fell into the dough she had stopped stirring some time ago. Mal watched it fall and quickly snatched the bowl back, mixing it in.

"Well, thanks for stopping by. We'll see you tomorrow." Evie said, pushing Lonnie towards the door.

"Yeah, really gotta get these cookies in the oven," Mal said.

Lonnie wiped her eyes and waved. "Right, yeah...see you guys tomorrow."

Once she was gone, they started to separate the cookies onto a sheet. Now, they just had to get Ben to eat them.

Two days later, the whole school was abuzz. The big championship Tourney game against Sherwood Forest was that afternoon, and coronation was only a week away. Girls all over Auradon Prep were sporting the new line of Mal powered hairstyles, comparing them to each other and showing off whenever they could. Several of them would stop Mal in the hall, near her locker, to thank her for the makeovers.

Mal would always offer a fake smile and little laugh when they did. Right now, she had bigger things to focus on. Fortunately, Jay was always there to draw the girls away with a quick joke or a killer smile. "You ladies going to the Tourney game?"

They all giggled and nodded. Carbon copies of each other, Mal thought. Was there no creativity here in Auradon?

"Well, look out for number eight," Jay said, naming his jersey number, "because I'll be scoring the winning goal."

Drake leaned against the locker next to Mal's as she put some of her books away and got out the bag of cookies. "Mal, are you sure about this? I mean...everyone's having a great time...Jay's got the girls, Evie can be smart without people putting her down, even Carlos has Dude..."

"Drake! Snap out of it. Long live evil, remember? We're rotten."

"To the core," he finished with a smile, "right. Thanks, Mal. You always know what to say."

Audrey watched from afar, near Ben's locker, which was just down the row from Mal's. "She's done it to everyone's hair, and Fairy Godmother isn't happy about it."

Ben looked over at all the girls swarming Jay with a shrug. "I don't see the harm. It's just hair."

"Just hair? It's gateway magic, Ben! First, the hair, then the dress, then they'll be cheating on tests and trying to overthrow the government!" Audrey exclaimed.

"I...don't think that's how it works?" Ben said, trying not to laugh at his girlfriend's slightly insane outburst.

"Look, Ben. I have my dress fitting for coronation, so I'll see you at the game, okay?" Audrey said, suddenly becoming sweet again.

Ben nodded, a little distracted. Audrey left, leaving Ben alone. He closed his locker, only to find Mal and Drake standing there. "Ben!" Mal said, a smile on her face.

"Hey, guys." Ben smiled at them.

"We baked some cookies. Would you like some?" She gave him the bag. Ben looked down at the bag and smiled, but went to put it in his pocket.

"Thanks, but I don't eat before a game. It can upset my stomach and then I don't play well and..."

"No, we get it. Never eat a snack from a villain kid. All the Auradon kids must know that..." Drake said, reaching back for the cookies.

"No, it's nothing like that, it's just..."

"It's fine. You're cautious. That's smart. More for us..." Drake gave Mal a quick glance, trying not to smile.

Ben, not one to offend, grabbed the cookies and took a huge bite of one of them. Perfect. Now all he had to do was look at Mal. He closed his eyes savoring the flavor. "Wow...that's a really good cookie."

"You think so?" Drake asked. Ben opened his eyes...and looked directly at Drake.

"Yeah, it's great."

Mal's eyes went wide, as did Drake's.

"How do you feel?" Drake asked cautiously.

"Amazing. Like someone just put a warm fuzzy blanket around me and tucked me into bed. These cookies are amazing. Are those walnuts? That's great...they're warm and chewy and buttery and did you know your eyes are the most beautiful color?" He asked Drake.

Drake blushed, and Mal's jaw dropped. The love spell had worked, alright, but Ben had fallen for Drake, not her. Jay came up and clapped his teammate on the shoulder. "Let's go, dude."

Once they were gone, Mal turned to Drake. "Okay, so that didn't go quite according to plan, but we have to roll with this. Coronation is too close to try again."

"Mal, he's _in love with me_!" Drake said in a hushed tone, not wanting to draw attention to them.

"I know, and it's actually kind of hilarious." She smirked. "Now, c'mon. We have a game to get to."

"I'm gonna die," Carlos said as the five of them walked towards the field, he and Jay done up in their tourney uniforms.

"Dude, don't worry. You and Ben have been working for this for a long time. You'll be fine," Jay said. He, Mal, and Evie pulled ahead. Drake pulled Carlos back.

"Carlos, take this." He held out the good luck charm.

"Dude, are you sure?" Carlos asked. Drake nodded and slipped it over Carlos's neck. He tucked it under his friend's jersey. They caught up with the others, and Carlos and Jay split off to go meet up with the coach.

"Did you give him your good luck charm?" Mal asked with a knowing smile.

Drake nodded.

"Isn't that cheating?" Evie asked, a little concerned. They were all making strides in learning to be good.

"Only if the thing is powered up. Which it's not," Drake said with a grin.

"Oh that's rotten." Mal grinned too.

"To the core," Drake said.

The whole school, save for Drake, Mal and Evie were decked out in blue and gold to show their school spirit. The coach called the team to huddle. "Alright, men. We are a team, and that means every part has to work together, like the parts of the body, do you understand?"

He looked in the faces of each player, and it seemed his metaphor went over their heads. "Right...okay, how about win?"

The team cheered before taking their positions on the field. The game started and for a long time, it was push and pull. For every team the Auradon Prep Knights would score, the Sherwood Forest Falcons would score one. Finally, the coach pulled a time out, pulling the team together.

"We need a strategy, men..." He said, looking at the scoreboard helplessly.

"I have one," Jay said. The villain kid hadn't proved himself the smartest in his time at Auradon Prep, so everyone looked skeptical. "No, trust me. We need to put Carlos in."

He pointed at the white haired boy on the bench. Carlos looked up, just as stunned as the coach. "What? No, Jay it's fine..."

"I mean it. Coach, you said it yourself that we have to work together like the parts of the body, right? Well this guy is basically my brain."

The coach looked between them. What did he have to lose, other than the game, which he may do anyway. "Alright...Carlos, get in there."

He was pulled onto the field by Jay, and it didn't make a difference at all. That is, until the final minutes of the game. Jay pulled Carlos aside. "That move we pulled at tryouts. We need it now."

Carlos grinned and nodded. There was no way they could lose now. Once the ball was released, Jay picked it up and barrelled across the field. When he saw Jay coming for him, he ducked behind the shield. Like last time, Jay used the shield as a springboard. He threw the ball to Ben, who got it in the net because the Sherwood goalie was distracted by Jay's midair play. And just like that, Auradon Prep won the game. The fans in the stands went totally insane, cheering and hollering. Even Mal cracked a smile. Carlos pulled the charm out from under his jersey and kissed it. He looked down at it and noticed it looked...

"It didn't work? I did it by myself?" He looked up at Drake in the bleachers. Drake shrugged and smiled. Carlos smiled back. "Thanks man!"

Ben pulled off his kit and grabbed a megaphone from one of the cheerleaders.

"Everyone..everyone...I have something to say!"

The crowd quieted down, mostly because the king was speaking. Once he had everyone's attention, he panicked. What had he planned on saying? Finally, something came out. "Give me a D!"

"D!" The crowd yelled, forming the letter with their arms.

"Give me an R!"

"R!"

"Give me an A!"

"A!"

"Give me a K!"

"K!"

"Give me an E!"

"E!"

"What's that spell?" Ben yelled through the megaphone.

"Drake!" The crowd roared before petering off. Why was Ben making them spell Drake? The aforementioned villain kid blushed and looked at Mal.

"What is he doing?" He demanded.

"Making a huge fool of himself." Mal laughed. She was enjoying this way too much.

"Drake! You're the most amazing guy ever, and I'm like...totally in love with you!" Ben yelled. The whole crowd gasped. Not only did their future king, who had a _girlfriend_ , just profess his love for one of the kids from the Isle, but a _guy._ There had never been a precedent for something like this but if Ben was okay with it, so was everyone else.

The crowd started cheering, and Lonnie, who had been next to Drake, turned toward him and gave him a hug. 

"What is with the sudden touching?" He demanded, looking really uncomfortable.

Ben ran up the bleachers to him. He put the megaphone to his lips and yelled right in Drake's face, "Drake! Did I mention I'm in love with you?"

Drake covered his ears, his fingers brushing the rim of his hat. "Yeah, so you said."

The megaphone was snatched from Ben. Audrey's voice filled the air. "Chad's my boyfriend now!" She said with snarky triumph, "And I'm going to coronation with him, so I don't need your pity date."

Audrey jumped into Chad's arms, who carried her away. Ben looked at Drake, snatching the megaphone back. "Drake, wanna go to coronation with me?"

"One, horn down buddy. I am _right here._ Second," He glanced over at Mal, who made a motion for him to say yes, "yes!"

"He said yes!" Ben shouted to the crowd who had been watching with bated breath. They erupted into cheers and lifted Ben off the ground, crowdsurfing him down to the team. "Bye, Drake!"

Drake waved and looked at his friends, noticing a look on Evie's face. He nudged Mal, who saw it too. "You know," she said, "I almost feel sorry for Audrey."

Evie looked over at them. "What? Why?"

Drake shrugged. "Mal's right. If she was talented and smart like you, or knew amazing beauty tips, or could make great clothes," He gestured to all three of their outfits, Evie originals, "she wouldn't need a prince to make her feel good about herself."

"Well, I am pretty great, aren't I?" Evie said, her spirits lifting.

"Definitely." Drake laughed as he looked back down at the players. They were hoisting Jay up, a golden trophy in his hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the MVP of the game, Jay!" Ben said through the blowhorn. The crowd erupted again, apparently poised to cheer at basically anything that was yelled at them. Mal, Evie, and Drake clapped and hollered for their friend, finally getting into the spirit.

Following Ben's proclamation of love for Drake, the tone of the school had changed. Everyone started to accept the villain kids...well, almost everyone. Any time one of them encountered Chad or Audrey, all they got was icy stares. Which didn't seem to bother any of them. However, in her Chemistry class, Evie had trouble finding her mirror. She dug through her heart shaped purse, looking for any sign of the reflective surface or guided frame, but found nothing.

"Looking for this?" Mr. Deley said, holding up the mirror. "Chad has made a very serious accusation against you. I don't take cheating lightly, Evie. It will be my recommendation that you be expelled."

"That's not fair. There's no way she was cheating. She didn't even have that-that uh..." Doug said, jumping to his feet.

"It's my magic-" Evie started, but Doug cut her off.

"Don't help. Maybe she was just looking for a pencil. Let her prove it."

"Fine, if she can pass today's test, I'll return her property and let the matter drop," Mr. Deley said, going to his desk and getting the test packets.

"Thank you..." Evie whispered. While Doug wasn't a prince, he was starting to look a lot like a knight in shining armor, and that was good enough for Evie.

Mr. Deley passed out the tests, and Evie set to work. This was all child's play for her. She had learned this stuff years ago from several books she'd fished out of the garbage. She smirked to herself and breezed through the test. She was the first finished and walked her test up to Mr. Deley's desk.

He glanced up at her and graded it, as the rest of the class was still taking it. His nostrils flared as he looked for something, anything, to mark wrong, and made it to the end of the test without finding something. He was forced to write a large A in red pen on the front of her test and hand her the mirror back.

"I told you, never underestimate the child of a villain." She smirked as she strode out of the room. Though she had a magnificent exit, she waited outside for Doug to finish. When the son of Dopey walked out of the room, she fell in step next to him.

"I meant it, thank you. For once, it's nice to be appreciated for being more than just a pretty face," She sighed. "And you were pretty great in there, really brave."

"You mean it?" Doug blushed.

"I do. Is that offer to go to Coronation together still open?"

Doug stopped dead in his tracks. "Yes! A thousand times yes!"

Evie smiled and leaned in, gently kissing his cheek. Mal appeared next to them. "Oh my god, get a room you too."

Evie gave her a glare, but Mal just smiled. She was happy for her friend, but part of her was upset that eventually they'd have to leave all the friends they made here behind. All this was going to be over soon.

The three of them walked outside and sat down on the lawn, enjoying the sun. Even Mal was starting to warm up to the idea of the sunlight.

"There you are!" Drake said behind them. He sounded and looked panicked. Even his usually flawless guyliner was smudged. "Ben just asked me out on a date!"

Both girls smiled, and Evie turned to Doug. "We'll catch up with you later."

Doug nodded and the girls got up, one on each side of Drake as they walked him back to the castle. "It'll be great. I'll get my foundation, and we can take care of that smudge and-"

"E, chill. It's just a date." Mal said, rolling her eyes.

"We'll see," Evie grinned.


	5. If Only

"What do you think?" Evie asked, turning Drake in front of the floor length mirror in the dorm room she and Mal shared. He looked himself over the mirror. Evie had dressed him in a smart dark magenta button down shirt and a dragon-leather vest. His usually bold eye makeup had been toned down to bring out his violet eyes, and his usual hat had been replaced with a crushed velvet bowler hat.

"Evie...this is amazing..." he gasped. Evie lit up, the compliment meaning the world to her. Mal leaned against the wall, her signature smirk on her face.

"You know, if you weren't gay or like my brother, I'd seriously consider dating you," Mal shrugged. Drake looked at her and her facade cracked. She let out a laugh and hugged him. "This is even better than him falling for me because that snob Audrey lost her man to another guy."

Drake rolled his eyes but allowed himself a smile. There was a knock on the door and Evie went to open it. Standing outside in his letterman jacket over a blue button down that matched his eyes was Ben, holding two white helmets in his hands.

"Drake, are you-" He looked up, meeting eyes with the son of the Shadow Man and gasped. "You look amazing."

Drake blushed, and walked up to Ben, taking one of the helmets. "I'm ready to go but uh, what are these for?" He turned it over in his hands.

Ben smiled. "I hope you like bikes."

Drake waved at Mal and Evie as he and Ben walked away. Once they were out of sight, Evie turned to Mal. "I haven't seen him this happy since-"

"I know. I almost feel bad that it's all fake."

Evie grinned knowingly. "Mal, are you going soft?"

Mal groaned. "It's this place. It's making me want to be _nice._ "

The bike ride brought Ben and Drake deep into the forest surrounding Auradon Prep, but soon the terrain became rough enough that they had to abandon the bikes. They continued on foot for a while, coming to a bridge that overlooked a waterfall. Down below, Drake could see a small island in the center of a crystal clear lake. On the island, a picnic lunch had been set up. There were foods Drake couldn't identify, and ones he'd seen but had no name for.

"Is that for us...?" Drake asked, a little taken aback at how extravagant Ben was for their first date. Ben nodded with a smile. They walked across the bridge, keeping themselves stable by keeping a tight hand on each rope hanging the bridge across the gap.

"So, tell me something no one else knows about you," Ben prompted.

Drake bit his lip. "Well, my middle name is Baron. It's the title of several Voodoo spirits, so my dad thought it was fitting...that or it was part of the debt he owed to them."

"Baron. I like it. Better than my middle name." Ben shrugged behind him.

"Oh yeah, what's your middle name?" Drake asked. He stopped to turn around and look at Ben.

"Florian."

Drake had to fight back a laugh. "Florian?"

"I know. It's ridiculous." Ben looked away, and Drake could see a little blush on his face. Drake shook his head, a smile growing on his own face.

"No, I think it's cute." They walked in relative silence all the way down to the lake, which was even more breathtaking up close. The water was so clear, you could see all the way to the smooth stones at the bottom. Ben led Drake by the hand across a stone bridge to the island, where the picnic had been set up. Just the simple touch made Drake's face grow hot. He wasn't used to any kind of affection. That wasn't something anyone ever really did on the Isle. They made themselves comfortable on a blue and white checked blanket, looking at each other.

"You know, I've never really been on a real date before..." Drake mumbled.

"You haven't?" Ben looked confused. "Am I your first boyfriend?"

"No-I mean, not really? It's just...when two or more people are together on the Isle, it's less...dates or hanging out with friends and more like, y'know, gang activity."

Now it was Ben's turn to laugh, but he was also thinking about the stark differences between Auradon and the Isle of the Lost. Drake and his friends had been trapped there by no fault of their own, and had been cut off from the cushy lives he and his friends had lead here in Auradon, just because they had managed to be born to the wrong parents. Of course, he had understand why the villains had been banished to the Isle, but should their kids be punished for the misdeeds of their parents. Ben's smile fell and he looked at Drake, almost like he was seeing him for the first time. The boundless love he felt for the boy across from him was still there, but what did he know about Drake, really?

"You know, I don't really know anything about you...or your friends, for that matter. You guys aren't very open about yourselves," Ben said.

"Maybe there's a reason for that..." Drake mumbled, then raised his voice a little. "Okay, well, I'm 16, I'm an only child, and I've lived in one place for my whole life-well, until now."

Ben's smile returned. "Me too! See, we're already so much alike!"

Drake let out a soft laugh. "Trust me, we're not. For one, you're about to be king."

"Yeah..." Ben's voice went soft.

"What? Everyone else seems super eager to take their parents thrones."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make me a king."

"Uh...I thought that's exactly what it does?"

"Does being born the son of a villain make you bad? Does being born the son of the king and queen of Auradon make me good? Not necessarily, Drake. We get to choose who we are. It's not who your parents are, it's the decisions you make...That's why I fought so hard to bring you and your friends to Auradon prep. You should have the opportunities to make your own choices, to choose to be good-or evil, if you want."

Drake stared at Ben. That was...something else, something unexpected.

"And when I look into your eyes...your gorgeous violet eyes..." Ben let out a dreamy sigh.

"Earth to Ben. Come in, Ben."

"What? Right. When I look into your eyes, I can see that you're not evil...or at least, you don't want to be."

Drake smiled, not a sarcastic smirk, but a genuine smile, something he hadn't done in a long time. "And when I look into your eyes, I can tell that you're going to be a great king."

Ben sat up. "Let's go for a swim!" He stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"What, right now?" Drake's eyes went wide. Ben nodded and continued to strip until he was standing there in just his trunks. Drake took a moment to appreciate Ben's body, toned from all the Tourney practice and workouts. He could give Jay a run for his money. "I think I'll just stay here and uh...try one of these...red things..."

"A strawberry?" Ben asked. Drake nodded and picked up the fruit.

"I've never had a strawberry before," He took a bite, and his eyes went wide. "Oh my god, that's the most amazing thing I've ever tasted."

He grabbed another one and Ben laughed. "Okay, but don't eat them all." Ben dove into the water off the side of the island and swam around for a moment. Drake chewed on another strawberry as he watched Ben swim around, but the flavor of the fruit distracted him long enough that he lost sight of Ben.

He looked around, trying to spot him in the crystal clear water, but nothing. No sign of him. "Ben? Ben!" Drake yelled.

"Check this out!" Ben yelled. He had climbed to one of the lower levels of the waterfall, and was standing there, water dripping off of him. He took a running leap and dove into the water, splashing some on Drake. Drake took a step backwards and slipped on the now wet stones of the island. He tumbled backwards into the water, which was deceptively deep. He couldn't touch the ground, and started to panic. He flailed and splashed, desperately trying to keep himself above water.

He felt something wrap around his waist. Whatever it was pushed him to the surface and helped him onto the cool wet stone of the island. Once he'd wiped the water from his eyes, he could see Ben's concerned face. "You can't swim?"

"Not really!" Drake snapped.

"But you live on an island?"

"Surrounded by a magical barrier!" Drake looked up at the hurt expression on Ben's face. There was so much he took for granted here in Auradon that they didn't have on the Isle, but there was no way Ben could know that. None of this was his fault, just like Drake being born the son of a villain was his fault. "Still, thanks for saving me."

"Well, isn't that what the good guy is supposed to do?"

"Actually, I thought you guys were supposed to rescue the princess from guys like me, not rescue guys like me."

There was a silence between them, as neither knew what to say after that. Finally, ben held up a glowing stone. "I found this for you. Make a wish and throw it back into the lake."

Drake closed his eyes for a second and tossed the stone back into the lake. Ben climbed up onto the edge of the island next to him. "Drake...be honest. How do you feel about me?"

"I don't know..." Drake sighed.

"You don't love me?"

"I don't know what love feels like, Ben."

"Maybe I could teach you," Ben said. Before Drake could respond, Ben pressed his lips to Drake's, and the two shared a kiss both foreign and exciting to both of them. But even as he enjoyed how close Ben's body was to his, Drake couldn't help but wonder how long this would last.

Fairy Godmother stood next to a monitor. All five villain kids were clustered in front of it. "Children, as you know, Sunday is Family day, but uh..since your parents are...you know, we've set up something special for you."

The screen came on, and in full high definition were the faces of the kids' parents, still clustered in the apartment on the Isle. Looking at the small square of home framed by the huge glittering windows of the Auradon library made each villain kid feel a pang of homesickness.

"Is this thing on? I can't see anything." Maleficent said. Dr. Facilier silently reached around and fiddled with something out of frame. "Oh there they are! Hello, children!"

"Hi, Mom..." Mal sighed.

"How are our sweet little pumpkins?" The Evil Queen asked. "Where's my Evie?"

Evie brought herself to the front of the group. "I'm here, Mother."

"Aren't you gorgeous? You know what they say, the poison apple never falls far from the tree." Jafar elbowed her in the side to get her to shut up. Maleficent turned the camera back towards herself.

"How much longer must we wait to see you?" She demanded.

"Well, there's a coronation soon, so, after that...probably. You know," Mal shrugged.

"When?"

"Next Friday, 10 A.M."

"Are you sure we can't see y'all before that?" Dr. Facilier drawled.

"We're sure, Father," Drake said firmly.

"Don't you disrespect me, little man," His father hissed.

"Carlos, what are you holding?" Cruella asked, pulling the camera to her.

Carlos looked down at Dude, the scruffy mutt content in his arms. "It's a dog. He's my new friend."

"New friend? More like new pair of ear muffs!" Cruella cackled.

"He's my pet!" Carlos snapped.

"He's a mongrel!" Cruella snapped back.

"Look who's talking!" Jafar cackled.

"Oh why don't you-" Before she could finish, Fairy Godmother cut the feed. That had been a horrible experience for her to witness, but she knew that had been the reality for the children in front of her for years, and yet, when she looked at their faces, she saw five bright shining stars that were finally finding their places in the sky.

"I'm sorry..." She sighed.

"It's fine," Drake said, "we're used to it."

The group walked away. Once they were out of earshot, Evie leaned in to Mal. "Mal, how dead do you think we are if we screw this up?"

"Actually, I think our parents will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately they will be proud we tried our best," Mal said with confidence.

"Really?" Drake asked skeptically.

"Nope. We're gonners."

"Okay, so it'll be up front on the dias, under the bell jar." Mal said. They'd downloaded blueprints for the cathedral where the coronation was being held. "Drake, you'll be up front, and the rest of us will be up in the balcony. Carlos, you'll run off and find the limo. Evie, go with him."

The nodded. Mal held up a perfume bottle. "Couple of hits of this and he'll be out like a light, okay?" She passed it to Evie who tucked it into her purse. "Jay, you'll drive us out of here."

Everyone, secure in their plans to get out of here and put this whole thing behind them, left the table, except for Drake, Evie and Mal. "Mal, uh...that thing we talked about?" Drake sighed.

"Yeah. I'll finish the spell tonight."

"Spell, what spell?" Evie asked.

"The antidote to the love spell." Drake sighed.

"You're undoing Ben's love spell?"

"Well, yeah...after everything we're gonna do, and what's gonna happen, and with Ben not actually being gay, leaving him in love with me just seems...extra cruel, don't you think?"

Evie sighed. Drake was right, but she also had a suspicion he was wrong.


	6. Be Our Guest

"It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight, and now we invite you to relax and pull up a chair as Auradon Prep presents Parents' Day!" Ben said, welcoming the parents of the students from all over the United States of Auradon, though Ben was acutely aware that five students didn't have and wouldn't have parents attending the event. He glanced over to the side of the small stage he was standing on, looking over at Drake and his friends.

The five villain kids had abandoned their usual leather outfits for something a little more fancy, of course all designed and created by Evie. Drake in particular looked stunning, wearing a mulberry shirt covered by a form fitting black vest and a pair of khaki pants. He looked good against Ben's bright blue suit, the crest of his father emblazoned on his breast pocket.

The crowd cheered as Ben stepped down and walked over to his parents. He was fortunate to have them so close so often, but he understood that for a lot of Auradon's students, it was only during breaks and Family Day that they got to see their parents. And then for five...they may never get to see their parents again, and it was all Ben's fault. He sighed, looking down at the polished leather of his shoes. "That was wonderful, honey," Belle congratulated her son.

"You're doing great, son," King Adam said, clapping his son on the shoulder. A photographer came up, wanting a picture of the royal family for the school paper.

"Smile, everyone!" He said. They posed and the flash of the bulb made their pupils dilate.

"By the way, I'm seeing someone new," Ben mentioned between shots.

"Good. I never really liked Audrey. I didn't want to say anything but she always seemed very full of herself," Belle commented.

"Do we know this new girl?" Adam asked.

"Just the parents now!" The photographer said, and Ben stepped out of the shot.

"Sort of...Drake, come here, I want you to meet my parents!" Ben waved his boyfriend over. The flash of the camera caught both Belle and Adam's surprised expressions as their son waved over the _son_ of a villain. "Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend, Drake."

"Mmm...boyfriend?" Adam asked.

"Hi," Belle said, smiling and elbowing her husband in the side.

Drake pursed his lips into a little smile and gave a wave. "Hi."

"I was thinking he could join us for lunch." Ben said, planting a kiss on Drake's cheek.

"Actually, I uh...I came with my friends..."

"Bring them too! The more the merrier!" Belle said with a nervous little laugh.

"Right, I'll go get them," Drake said, turning back and walking through the garden to his friends.

Adam pulled Ben close. "How about a game of croquet before lunch?"

"You're on!" Ben smiled.

In another part of the castle grounds, a croquet court had been set up. Ben was helping Drake while the other Auradon Prep kids breezed through the course.

"You ever played before?" Ben asked.

"Not at all," Drake said. Ben wrapped his arms around him and put his hands on Drake's, which were holding the croquet mallet. Ben pressed their bodies together and made Drake blush. The body he'd seen at the Enchanted Lake felt just as amazing up close and personal.

"Just like this," Ben said, as he guided Drake's hands to hit the ball with the mallet. It rolled quietly through the grass and under the wicket. "There you go."

"Wow, that was easy," Drake turned to Ben. Their lips were inches away from each other, and Drake was sure they would kiss, until someone cleared their throat. He turned to find himself face to face with Audrey, who looked about ready to explode. Then Drake remembered that she was supposedly with Chad and that he had Ben all to himself and turned back to Ben with a shrug. He pressed his lips to Ben's, earning a gasp from some of the more old fashioned parents, and a whoop from a woman standing near Lonnie, whom he could only assume was her mom.

Mal, who was standing off to the side watching, let out a loud laugh, especially watching Audrey throw her croquet mallet to the ground. She stormed off, leaving a bunch of stunned croquet players. Man, this royal spectacle was getting better and better by the moment. She leaned back against a table. A tall, regal looking woman in a muted pink suit walked over to her. "You look lovely, Darling. Do we know each other?"

Mal shook her head, a little confused as to who this woman was. "No, I don't think we do. I'm sort of a...transfer student. Me and my friends." Mal nodded to Drake, who was with Ben, Evie, who was talking to Lonnie and Doug, and Jay and Carlos, who were stuffing their faces at the buffet. The woman made a little noise of disgust when she looked at Drake, but Mal decided not to hold it against her. She knew a lot of the older parents and grandparents here were old fashioned, because there was no way of this woman knowing that she and her friends were the villain kids.

Or was there? Of course, this wasn't the first time she'd been to a parents day, and Mal had just outed herself as a transfer student. Surely the whole of Auradon knew about Ben's proclamation to bring the kids from the Isle to Auradon. Mal mentally cursed herself. How could she be so stupid and careless.

"Grammie! There you are!" A voice said. Both Mal and the woman turned to see Audrey, who looked like she had gotten over her hissy fit on the croquet court. However, her expression turned sour when she caught sight of Mal. "Oh, you don't want to be talking to her."

"Wait, Grammie?" Mal demanded, looking between Audrey and the woman.

"Yes, Grammie. As in, Sleeping Beauty's mother. C'mon, Grammie. Best stay away from her, unless you want to take another hundred year nap," Audrey sneered.

The woman's face flashed with recognition. "You! How are you here? We banished you. My husband and I watched you go-exiled! Never to be see again! How did you stay so young?"

Ben, seeing the commotion walked over. Drake followed, though he had less pep in his step. It was only a matter of time before these people started to turn on them, no matter what Ben's feelings were, spelled or not. There was a pang of pain in Drake's chest as he thought about it, knowing he and Ben would've never happened without the spell...and even then, it was supposed to have been Ben and Mal. There was no way the king would give a villain's _son_ like him a second glance.

"Queen Leah, it's alright. Maleficent is still on the Isle. These are the kids I brought here, to give them a second chance-"

"Chance to what, Ben? Destroy us? You know what this girl's mother did? My daughter had to be raised by fairies to keep her safe from your mother," She was addressing Mal now, and her voice was raising, "and it never ends with you people, does it? The spells, the tricks, the poisoned apples."

"You know, if you and your husband-" Mal started, nostrils flaring, but Drake put a hand on her arm.

"Mal, don't," he said quietly.

"And you!" Leah pointed a finger at Drake. "I don't know what you did to Ben to steal him from Audrey but-"

"Drake didn't do anything. I just realized how I felt about him!" Ben snapped. It was Chad's turn to get testy, and he marched up to Ben.

"You leave my girlfriend's Grammie alone!" He shoved Ben away. The villain kids closed ranks around Ben, Mal and Drake.

"Chad, don't do this," Ben whispered menacingly.

"Don't do what, Ben? You're the one who started all this by bringing them here! They were raised by their _parents_. What do you think a villain teaches their kid? Kindness? Fair play? How to be good?! No, these kids are evil, Ben, and it's time you realized that! You, you stole Audrey's boyfriend," He jabbed a finger in Drake's direction.

"And he likes to hurt people, and she's nothing but a cheat and a gold digger!" He jabbed fingers at Jay and Evie next.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?" Evie asked, and turned her hand out. The looking glass in her palm reflected Chad's face back at him. Petty, she knew but hurting Chad's ego after that stunt he'd pulled in chemistry felt oh so good.

Chad looked down at the mirror, then knocked it away. Jay pulled her back, putting himself between Evie and Chad. Ben started to breathe heavy, and Carlos saw something in his eyes. "Ben, calm down," he said, green smoke issuing from his mouth.

It snaked up Ben's nostrils and helped calm him, keep him from going all Beast on everyone. Evie sidestepped Jay and pulled the perfume bottle Mal had given her from her purse. She spritzed a couple of sprays into Chad's face, and smiled when he tumbled to the ground.

"Chad? Chad! She did something to Chad!" Audrey screamed, falling to her knees.

"And that white haired one did something to Ben! I saw it!" Someone else yelled.

"C'mon, let's get out fo here," Mal said, pulling her friends away. The five of them fled the croquet court, leaving a wake of freaked out Auradon students and royal parents behind them.

"He'll be alright. He's just out cold," Doug said, administering first aid to Chad, while someone else tried to keep Audrey from falling into hysterics.

"I was afraid something like this would happen," King Adam sighed. He and his wife had seen the whole spectacle.

"Dad, it's not their fault! You saw-" Ben protested.

"No, son, it's yours."

"Mom?" Ben looked to the compassionate Belle, but received nothing but a sigh.

Later that afternoon, after things had calmed a little and Ben had done some serious damage control, he sought out his boyfriend and his friends. He found them at a picnic table away from everyone else, obviously not ready for prying eyes or accusatory stares. "Guys, just...forget it, it's over, okay? Everything will be okay tomorrow after the coronation. It will be fine, and we'll be fine, okay?" He leaned down to give Drake a kiss on the cheek. "I've gotta go. I'll see you tonight."

Doug came up to them and sat next to Evie. It was nice for them to know they still had at least one other friend who wasn't magically spelled to be on their side. "Evie, I just wanna..."

"Doug, no. It's all my fault." Evie sighed. She'd acted rashly, and it had caused a fight, even if that screaming old bat Leah had really started it.

"No, it's mine."

"Doug-" Evie started.

"Doug!" Chad called, holding an ice pack to his head. He had only been out for five minutes, but he'd woken up with a screaming headache.

"Sorry, I have to go." Doug sighed and went to sit with the rest of the Auradon Prep kids, leaving the kids from the Isle alone again.

"How long do they think this is gonna last?" Audrey said loudly. "Honestly, Drake is just a phase. Ben will realize who he really belongs with, a _queen_ , and he'll come back to us."

"Yeah. Whoever heard of two kings ruling?" Jane laughed, just eager to be included.

Mal rolled her eyes. She was in no mood for this nonsense. "Beware, forswear, undo Jane's hair."

Everyone glanced back at the Auradon kids, seeing Jane back with her plain bob, and the rest of the girls nervously touching their hair, afraid they were next.

"And there's more where that came from," Mal snarled. She and her friends got up, glaring down the others.

"Who do you think you are?" Audrey demanded.

Mal's eyes flashed green, scaring the others enough to force them to back up a couple of steps. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

No one said anything else. Mal turned to her friends. "Let's get out of here."

Once they were out of earshot, she gathered them around. "Tomorrow. We get the wand, we get out of here, understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Because we're rotten," Drake started.

"To the core," everyone answered.


	7. Set It Off

Well, it was finally here. Coronation. The whole of Auradon had worked itself into a frenzy that hadn't been seen since King Adam married Queen Belle. News stations from every kingdom in Auradon were there, ready to cover every second of the crowning of the second king of the United States of Auradon. Even several entertainment networks had shown up to comment and critique the styles on the red carpet leading up to the Cathedral. But Drake had seen none of it yet. He was sitting with Ben in a carriage in front of Auradon Prep. The horse-drawn carriage would take them through the streets of Auradon, giving the citizens one last look at Prince Ben before he was crowned king.

Both men were dressed smartly, with Ben in a royal blue double breasted suit and Drake wearing a wine colored shirt with black dragon leather vest and matching tie, all designed by Evie. In fact, Evie had designed the outfits all five of them were wearing, and even the outfits of a couple of the girls from school. There was a pang in Drake's heart. Evie really loved it here in Auradon, and she was starting to build a real business, and now she'd have to leave it all behind to return to the slums of the Isle of the Lost just so their parents could reclaim their old glory.

He looked at Ben with a sigh. Poor sweet Ben, who had decided that they shouldn't be punished for the misdeeds of their parents, which their parents were about to do themselves once the barrier was down. Poor sweet Ben, who had been spelled into loving him. It made Drake's heart hurt more because while this had all been at a scheme to get at the wand and just _once_ not be total disappointments to their parents, he had actually grown to care for Ben a lot. Ben, who was naive and kindhearted to a fault, who was determined to see the goodness in everyone, even in Drake and his friends.

That was why Drake had a small purple box in his lap, courtesy of Mal. He'd insisted that she create the antidote to the love spell, so Ben could be free to hate Drake for his betrayal instead of being so in love with him.

"Ben-" Drake said.

"Drake-" Ben said at the same time. They both blushed and laughed.

"You first," Drake insisted.

Ben held up his hand and pulled off his signet ring. He held out Drake's hand, dropping the ring into his palm. "I want you to wear this."

"Ben, I couldn't..."

"Please. It would mean the world to me."

Drake sighed as he slipped the ring on his finger. _Perfect fit. Of course._ He thought sourly to himself.

"What did you want to tell me?" Ben asked.

Drake looked down at the box and offered it to Ben. "I made you something-well, Mal made you something. I can't cook to save my life. It's for later. In case you want a little pick-me-up."

Ben opened the box, looking at the single small chocolate cupcake. There was even a chocolate heart in the whipped frosting. Ben took it out and took a bite. Half the cupcake was gone, and Drake's eyes went wide. "Wait..."

But it was too late. Ben had swallowed and put the rest of the cupcake in his mouth. Well, there was nothing they could do about it now. The carriage was moving, and they were almost at the cathedral. Drake would be in front near the wand anyway, and he cold grab the wand. "Ben, how...uh, how do you feel?"

"Not sure. Let's give the anti-love potion a second to kick in." Ben shrugged, licking a bit of frosting from his thumb.

"I guess-wait! You knew?!"

Ben laughed. "Yeah. Your spell washed off in the Enchanted Lake. Was it your idea or Mal's?"

"Mal's. You were supposed to fall in love with her, you just looked at me first," Drake admitted.

"Yeah, you didn't seem like the type."

"So wait...all of that...Ben, are you even gay?"

Ben shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I am. What I do know is that I've had a lot of fun with you over the past couple of months."

Ben leaned over and put a kiss to Drake's cheek. Drake blushed right as the carriage pulled up to the cathedral. Drake and Ben were able to see the crowds that had gathered for this coronation. Drake, however, was busy grappling with a tough decision. Disappoint his father and the other villains, or break Ben's heart.

"There he is, the future King Ben, with his new beau, Drake!" Someone said. It was a woman in a blue and yellow dress, a ribbon in her hair. She grabbed Drake and pulled him to the side. "Drake, Snow White. Big fan. What's it like dating Ben?"

Drake smiled, trying to fight back tears. "Ben is...the best guy ever. He's so sweet and so kind and I wouldn't be here without him. I don't deserve a guy like Ben."

"Well isn't that sweet? And who designed your outfit?" She gently rubbed the dragon leather vest.

"Evie, actually. Really good friend of mine." He turned a little to show off the full outfit. An attendant in a yellow uniform came over.

"Sir, if you could follow me," He said, leading Drake through a side entrance into the cathedral. Ben would go through the front. King Adam and Queen Belle were waiting outside the door, smiling down at their son.

"I told you this wasn't going to be easy, but I'm impressed," Adam said, shaking Ben's hand.

"You also told me that a king has to believe in himself, even when things look hopeless."

"I did? I-I mean, I did!" Adam beamed.

"Ben, we're so proud of you. You always followed your heart." Belle hugged her son. She and her husband each grabbed a rung on the two double doors leading into the Cathedral and pulled them open for their son, who walked into the cathedral filled with all sorts of Royals and students from Auradon prep. In the center of the cathedral was a dais, on which Fairy Godmother, wearing a silver embroidered powder blue dress. Ben and his parents walked down the red carpet leading to the dais. On the way, he passed Drake, who offered him a small, if slightly sad, smile.

His parents passed him and walked up to the dais, standing on either side of Fairy Godmother. Ben walked up to her and kneeled. Fairy Godmother lifted the bell jar over the wand and took it out. Anyone near the dais, Drake included, could feel the magic that radiated off of it.

"Ben of Auradon, do you promise to uphold the principles of love and goodness, and govern the people of this kingdom justly and with mercy, so long as you reign?" She asked, tapping him on each shoulder with the magic wand.

"I do so solemnly swear," Ben said, his head bowed.

"Then it is with the greatest joy in my heart that I welcome you as our new king!" She said, raising the wand. Which was promptly snatched from her hand. The waving of it sent a bolt of golden light shooting out of the cathedral, shattering a stained glass window on the way. The bolt of light flew all the way across Auradon and straight towards the Isle of the Lost, blasting the barrier. All across the Isle, the people who lived there watched as the barrier that had kept them trapped for so long melted away.

Maleficent and her crew watched with wide eyes. "It's down!" She screamed gleefully. "Let's go!"

She, Jafar, and Dr. Facilier all disappeared in a puff of dark smoke, heading straight for Auradon.

Back in the Cathedral, everyone stared at Jane, who had stolen the wand from her mother. "Child, what are you doing?" Fairy Godmother demanded.

"If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!" Jane screamed. "Bibbity-boppity-boo!"

Magic flew everywhere, causing people to scream and several to duck out of the way. Drake reached for the wand, pulling it from Jane's grasp.

"Drake, what are you doing?" Belle yelled.

"Drake, give me the wand," Ben said, holding his hand out to Drake.

Tears were streaming down Drake's face. "Back off, Ben!"

Ben inched closer. Drake brandished the wand, both fists wrapped tightly around the hilt.

"Guys, we should get down there!" Mal hissed to her friends in the balcony. They took off, running down the stairs to meet up with Drake, who had the wand pointed at Ben.

"Drake, do you really want to do this?"

"I don't have a choice, Ben! Our parents-"

"Your parents made their decision a long time ago. Now it's time to make yours. Do you want to be good, or do you want to be evil?" Ben asked, looking Drake right in the eye.

Drake used the back of one hand to wipe a tear from his eye, smudging his eye makeup. "I-I want to be good. I want to be here, with you and my friends."

"You are good, Drake," Ben said softly.

"How do you know?" Drake nearly screamed.

"Because I'm listening to my heart. What does your heart tell you?"

"It tells me," he lowered the wand and turned to his friends, "that we are not our parents. We can make our own decisions. Jay, stealing doesn't make you happy. Tourney and pizza makes you happy."

Jay smiled. "Yeah, it does."

"Carlos, Dude makes you happy. Who would've thought?" Drake reached out, scratching the dog between the ears as Carlos held him up.

"Evie, you don't have to play dumb anymore. You're beautiful, and smart, and talented. I mean, look at us. Could anyone here," Drake gestured to the onlooking crowd, "make outfits this magnificent?"

Evie wiped a tear from her eye and hugged him. He turned to Mal, his violet eyes meeting her green ones.

"Mal, we both know you don't want to take over the world. You want to help people, and go to school, and make art, and be here with us."

Mal refused to look at him, but when she did, she broke into a smile.

"And I-I don't want to be anything like them. I want to be with you guys, and with Ben. I want to learn how to be good. I choose good, you guys." He put his free hand in the middle.

"I choose good too," Jay said, putting his hand over Drake's.

"Me too," Evie smiled.

"And me," Mal said, adding her hand to the pile. When Carlos put his hand in, shifting Dude to his other arm, he looked at his friends.

"We're not going to have to worry about how totally dead we are if our parents get a hold of us right?" He asked with worry.

"Don't worry, your parents can't reach you here." Ben said, wrapping his arms around Drake's waist and leaning his chin on Drake's shoulder. He took the wand and passed it back to Fairy Godmother. "Do you think and I could try this again without the love spell?"

Drake smiled. "I would like that."

"Oh, isn't that so cute?" Maleficent said, appearing in a puff of smoke on the dais. Everyone backed away from her.

Near the door, Dr. Facilier, now full blooded and grinning, and Jafar appeared.

"Now, give me the wand," She held her hand out, but Drake kept a firm grip on it.

"Go away, Mother!"

"Hey, Doctor. Care to uh...take care of them?" Maleficent gestured at the crowd.

Shadows poured out from under Dr. Facilier, streaking across the floor and climbing up the walls. They pushed the crowd back, jagged smiles of light breaking up their shadowy forms. However, the king, the queen, and Fairy Godmother had been left open.

"Bibbity-boppity-" Fairy Godmother yelled, her wand raised.

"Boo!" Maleficent laughed. The whole room, save for the three villains and the five villain kids had frozen. She took the wand from Fairy Godmother's hand. "Man, are you five pathetic or what? Falling in love with a prince you were supposed to dupe? That mongrel? This place? It's made you soft." She shook her head and clicked her tongue. "Falling in love is pathetic. This isn't what you want."

"How do you know that mother? Have you," Mal looked back at Jafar and Dr. Facilier, "have any of you ever asked what we want?"

"Here's the thing, little girl," Dr. Facilier drawled. "We don't really care."

"Well you should!" Drake yelled. "Love is amazing and beautiful!"

"You kids ain't got no room for love in your life." Dr. Facilier snarled.

"Go, Dude!" Carlos said, letting the dog go. He jumped onto Maleficent, making her drop the wand. Jay snatched it up. Maleficent pushed Dude off her, and he scampered back to Carlos.

"Oh, you're really gonna regret that." Maleficent's eyes flashed a bright green, and she took on her dragon form, her wings stretching across the entire width of the cathedral. She took to the air, and Jay ran. She roared at Jafar, who grew into a huge cobra, using his serpentine body to block Jay's escape. Jay ducked behind a pillar just as Maleficent breathed green fire against it. He was shielded from the flames, but the stone soon grew too hot to hide behind.

Shadows streaked across the floor towards him.

"Magic mirror twinkling bright, magic mirror shine your light!" Evie yelled. A beam of pure light shot from the mirror and hit the shadows, causing them to dissipate.

"Get behind us!" Drake and Mal yelled. The three villains began to advance on them. Evie, Carlos and Jay huddled behind them. Drake and Mal brandished the wand, their four hands wrapped tightly around the hilt.

"The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one..." Mal chanted. Drake looked at her and nodded.

"The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one," he joined in. Soon, the others joined in, all five chanting in unison.

"The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one!" There was a blast of light from the wand, and suddenly, neither dragon, nor serpent, nor shadow was before them.

On the ground though, was a small purple lizard, a wriggling red snake, and a voodoo doll that looked suspiciously familiar. Everyone unfroze, and Ben leaped forward with a roar.

"Ben, chill. We got this," Drake laughed. Fairy Godmother rushed down the steps of the dais.

"Are you children okay?" She asked, taking her wand back.

"We're fine, but what happened to them?" Carlos asked, pointing at the three villains on the floor.

"They shrank to the size of the love in their hearts, I'm afraid..."

"Is there any way we're going to get them back?" Drake asked.

"Well, the five of you learned to love, didn't you? They can too."

An attendant brought the bell jar over, placing it over the three villains.

"Careful, those are our parents!" Mal said. Fairy Godmother had walked away, and they could hear her admonishing Jane.

"You and I are going to have a very long talk, young lady."

Jane looked mortified, but Mal walked over and put a hand on Fairy Godmother's shoulder. "Don't be too hard on her. It was me that put all that crazy stuff in her head. Jane, you're beautiful both inside and out. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Jane nodded, finally smiling just a little.

"Uh, Mal..." Audrey said behind her.

Mal turned, arching an eyebrow.

"I owe you an apology. You and Drake..."

"Apology accepted," Drake said, his arm around Ben's waist and Ben's around his.

"Now, I was told something about a party?" Jay asked.

"Right this way," Ben said with a smile.

The party at Auradon Prep following Ben's coronation was one of the biggest Auradon had ever seen, and there was nothing but smiles everywhere. Ben and Drake shared the first dance as King and Lord of the Court, and Drake noticed Evie dancing with Doug, Jay dancing with Lonnie, and Carlos asking Jane to dance. Mal was happy to put Jane's hair back the way it was, and Evie had given her some beauty tips to make herself look less plain.

Mal and Audrey started discussing decorations for the next formal, coming up in a couple of months. Drake smiled. He and his friends had finally found a place where they belonged.

 _...What? You didn't think that was the end of the story, did you?_


End file.
